Tu mi piaci
by stregamogana
Summary: Dovrebbe essere facile per me, la guerriera dell'amore, dire tre semplici parole: Tu mi piaci.


**- Tu mi piaci - **

Sta per succeder qualcosa. Lo sento.

Tutti lo sentono.

Sorprendo la Principessa a piangere nei giardini del palazzo. Il Principe Endimion è teso, le sue visite al Silver Millennium sono sempre più rare e brevi; ho notato più volte la sua mano posata sull'elsa della spada. Se non conoscessi i sentimenti che lo legano alla nostra amata Serenity, l'avrei già colpito con il mio fascio di luce.

Ho visto più di una volta Queen Serenity convocare i sovrani della Terra per poi chiudersi nelle stanze reali a parlare per ore con i generali.

Sta per succedere qualcosa.

Chiudo gli occhi e respiro a fondo, cercando di eliminare questo senso di impotenza che mi opprime. Mi sento mancare il respiro e orribili immagini di morte mi sovrastano facendomi tremare.

Anche le altre guardiane sono preoccupate e disorientate. Siamo sempre state avvisate in tempo dei pericoli che minacciavano il Regno.

Sempre.

Ma, forse, questa volta noi sole non saremo sufficienti. Forse la nostra forza, i nostri poteri e l'affetto che ci lega alla Principessa non basteranno.

Forse siamo già tutte morte.

Scuoto il capo, non voglio che questi pensieri annebbino la mia mente e offuschino il mio animo. Non voglio credere che tutto sia finito.

Non voglio cedere. Io lotterò.

Lotterò insieme alle altre guardiane. Lotterò con le mie sorelle.

Non moriremo senza combattere.

Cammino per i portici del castello. Osservo il cielo puntellato di migliaia di stelle luminose. Sembrano brillare con più intensità in questi ultimi giorni. E' come se anche loro avvertano il pericolo che incombe sulle nostre teste.

Volto il capo verso la Terra.

Pianeta amato dalla mia Principessa, dove ha trovato l'amore. Dove si sente felice. Io ridacchio a questi suoi pensieri. La prendo giocosamente in giro dicendole che i terresti cercano in modo goffo di emulare la bellezza e la pace del nostro regno.

Serenity mi sorride sempre con la solita dolcezza che la rende così amata dal popolo, dice che siamo noi a copiare le bellezze di quel mondo così meraviglioso.

Inutile spreco di tempo, commenta sempre acida Mars.

Mi blocco all'improvviso, cogliendo una figura appoggiata ad una delle colonne bianche dei portici.

Sento il cuore sussultare nel petto e improvvisamente mi sento scoperta ed esposta al mondo.

Il generale Kunzite osserva la Terra.

Sembra immerso in pensieri profondi che solo lui può conoscere.

E' bello. Troppo per una come me, mi ripeto sempre.

Fingo di non notarlo. Fingo di non seguirlo quando accompagno Serenity nelle sue visite sul pianeta azzurro. Fingo non cercare il suo sguardo durante le feste. Fingo che non mi piaccia.

Invece mi piace.

Mi piace tutto di lui.

Dai suoi occhi dello stesso colore dei ghiacci a quel piccolo broncio che fa quando Endimion decide di passeggiare da solo con la Principessa. Perfino i suoi modi bruschi mi piacciono.

E' così diverso da me.

Forse è questo che mi attira.

Dovrebbe essere facile per me, la guerriera dell'amore, comportarmi in un certo modo. Ma non è così.

Dovrebbe essere facile dire tre semplici parole: _Tu mi piaci. _

Eppure ogni volta che vorrei dirle dalle mie labbra esce qualcos'altro. La maggior parte delle volte una frase stupida o acida che lo fa arrabbiare.

Mars dice che sono un disastro.

Forse ha ragione.

Mi avvicino con cautela, solo dallo sguardo che ha posso comprendere il suo stato d'animo. E forse capisco anche perché.

Molto probabilmente i sovrani terrestri sono misteriosi come la nostra Regina. Anche a lui non piace restare all'oscuro di qualcosa.

I miei passi risuonano nel lungo portico, ma sembra non sentirli. I suoi pensieri lo assorbono completamente.

Sono a pochi passi da lui e avverto le mie gambe molli, vedo la mano tremare e la chiudo a pugno cercando di darmi un contegno.

Forse il sentimento che provo non è semplice attrazione. Forse è qualcosa di più, ma non voglio dirlo. Non sono pronta, non ancora.

E poi lui non può provare nulla per me. Più di una volta mi ha detto che sono solo una ragazzina che gioca a fare la guerriera, che non merito il mio potere.

Non è mai carino nei miei riguardi.

Eppure mi piace così tanto…

Ormai sono a pochissimi passi da lui. Allungo una mano e l'appoggio sulla sua spalla.

Riesco appena a constatare che la stoffa del suo vestito è calda, quando, con la coda dell'occhio, scorgo un movimento del suo braccio.

E' repentino, afferra l'elsa della spada e la estrae dal fodero con un unico movimento. Reagisco d'istinto, la catena dorata compare tra le mie mani e fermo la lama prima che mi colpisca.

Il suono delle due armi che cozzano rimbalza sulle mura di pietra. Ci guardiamo negli occhi.

Mi vedo riflessa in quelle iridi grigie. Hanno i colori dei cieli in tempesta della Terra che ho visto un paio di volte.

Sbatte le palpebre, poi il suo sguardo di rasserena.

- Fai più rumore la prossima volta. – mi sgrida senza sollevare la spada ancora minacciosamente puntata verso di me.

Osservo il suo viso. Sulla fronte si è formata una leggera ruga verticale, il desiderio di baciagliela è così forte che a stento riesco a trattenermi.

_Tu mi piaci. _

- E' un piacere rivederti anche per me, Kunzite.

Rinfodera la spada e la catena si dissolve tra le mie mani. Torna a guardare il suo pianeta senza più dirmi nulla.

Per qualche minuto resto in silenzio anch'io. Non so cosa dirgli. Non so come comportarmi.

Oppure potrei dirglielo. Levarmi questo peso. Lasciare che mi prenda in giro e poi lasciarmi questi pensieri alle spalle e occuparmi di quello che sta accadendo in questo momento.

Sono solo tre parole. Cosa possono fare solo tre semplici parole?

_Tu mi piaci_

- C'è anche Endimion con te?- domando senza togliere gli occhi dalla Terra.

Mi mordo la lingua. Stupida codarda.

- Non sono affari tuoi. – il suo tono è saccente, mi irrita da morire.

- Se è con Serenity sono affari miei. – ribatto indispettita - Noi guerriere Sailor siamo le sue guardiane. La proteggiamo dai pericoli.

Uno sbuffo contrariato esce dalle sue labbra. Le sue perfette labbra.

- Pericoli? – dice ghignando, tenendo ostinatamente quello sguardo fisso sul pianeta – E quali pericoli ci possono essere qui? Che si punga con le rose? O che si macchi il bel vestito ad una delle feste che il Silver Millennium organizza? Dimmi, Venus, quale pericoli corre in questo mondo perfetto la vostra principessa?

- Non parlarmi in questo modo. – ho alzato la voce – Tu non hai idea dei pericoli che Serenity corre. Tu non sai nulla, stupido terrestre.

Sussulta, punto nel suo stupido orgoglio maschile.

Si volta verso di me. I suoi occhi di ghiaccio mi trapassano, mi sento tremare dentro.

- Noi non dovremmo litigare. – questo tono quasi dolce mi spiazza, la rabbia che mi aveva incendiato poco prima sparisce.

_Tu mi piaci. _

- So quali sono i vostri compiti. Perdona la mia arroganza, guerriera Sailor.

Serro la mascella. Questo terrestre mi spiazza. Ha troppe sfaccettature, non riesco a cogliere la sua vera essenza. Quando credo di averlo capito esce un'altra parte del suo carattere che mi sbalordisce confondendomi ancora di più le idee.

Torna a guardare la Terra. I suoi lineamenti diventano più marcati.

- Kunzite…

- Il male avanza. – dice interrompendomi, forse non mi ha sentito.

- Cosa? – volto lo sguardo verso il pianeta azzurro.

Non vedo nulla di strano, nulla di anomalo. E' sempre la solita sfera blu.

- Un grande male... – continua perso nei sentieri dei suoi pensieri.

Sento lo stomaco contrarsi in uno spasmo.

Lo sapevo. Lo sapevano tutti. Un pericolo. Un male vicino.

Osservo meglio la Terra e solo ora mi accorgo che l'alone azzurro che solitamente la circonda è più sbiadito. E' come se la sua luce si stesse spegnendo.

Mi volto verso di lui, appoggiato a quella colonna con il volto stanco e le rughe che segnano la sua fronte.

Vorrei abbracciarlo.

Vorrei consolarlo dalle sue preoccupazioni.

_Tu mi piaci._

Si volta verso di me; mi mordo un labbro e resto in silenzio.

- Preparatevi…- mi dice sicuro – preparatevi a combattere, guerriere Sailor.

- Nessuno può batterci. – gli rispondo con orgoglio, conosco la nostra forza e quella di Serenity, nessuno può sconfiggerci.

Kunzite piega le labbra in un delicato sorriso, è la prima volta che mi sorride.

Credo di essere morta e rinata nello stesso istante.

Si stacca dalla colonna e si allontana. Lo seguo con lo sguardo.

Quando se ne va mi lascia sempre un senso di malinconia difficile da scacciare.

Avanzo di un passo.

- Kunzite!

Si ferma e si volta appena. Vedo solo una parte del suo bellissimo viso.

_Tu mi piaci._

- Tu… - non ho il coraggio, non sono pronta – uniti siamo forti.

Posso vedere solo una metà delle sue labbra. Sorride di nuovo.

- Lo spero, Venus. Lo spero.

Riprende a camminare. Osservo la sua schiena, il lungo mantello blu che accarezza il marmo del pavimento.

- Kunzite… - la mia voce è troppo bassa, non mi sente; appoggio la testa alla colonna, la pietra graffia leggermente la mia pelle – tu mi piaci.

Sospiro, mentre volta e sparisce dalla mia vista.

Riuscirò a dirtelo, prima o poi.

I rumori della battaglia imperano attorno a noi.

Sento le urla delle mie compagne, le mie amate sorelle Sailor che lottano fino alla fine.

Spero che Serenity sia salva; spero che Endimion l'abbia portata in un luogo sicuro. Lontano dal dolore. Lontano dalla morte che sta circondando la Luna.

Qualcosa esplode alle mie spalle. Non posso e non voglio voltarmi, posso solo sentire quello che succede attorno a me.

Mi trascino nella polvere, il sailor fuko strappato. I miei poteri, ormai, mi stanno abbandonando e con loro la mia vita.

Mi trascino fino alla figura distesa a terra che ansima.

Kunzite giace tra le rovine delle stesse colonne dove un tempo non così distante abbiamo guardato insieme la Terra.

Ferito a morte dai miei poteri.

Il dolore fisico che sento ogni volta che mi muovo non è nulla rispetto a quello che ho provato quando ho scoperto che era l'uomo che amavo che mi stava attaccando.

La ferita sul mio fianco perde molto sangue. Sento le forze che mi abbandonano, sento la vita che lascia il mio corpo.

La spada che mi colpito non è molto lontana dal corpo del suo padrone.

Dal corpo di Kunzite.

Con fatica e dolore arrivo a lui. Ha gli occhi sbarrati sul cielo puntinato di stelle che guardano impotenti la fine del Regno della Luna.

Riesco a sollevarmi qual tanto che basta per incrociare i nostri sguardi. I suoi occhi non sono più velati dal sortilegio che l'aveva stregato. Il male ha abbandonato il suo corpo.

Sorrido e con mano tremante sposto una ciocca di capelli sporca di sangue dal suo volto. E' pallido e freddo.

Sento le lacrime che scendono dai miei occhi.

Muove appena le labbra, riesco a leggere il mio nome.

- Mi dispiace… - singhiozzo – mi dispiace…

Mi accascio accanto a lui, il mio potere si è quasi esaurito.

Cerco di avvicinarmi al suo orecchio:

- Tu mi piaci, Kunzite. – mormoro con l'ultimo respiro che mi è rimasto.

Le palpebre si fanno pesanti.

- Anche tu mi piaci, Venus. – un sussurro roco. Vorrei sorridere, ma sono troppo stanca.

L'ultima cosa che sento sono le sue dita che accarezzano debolmente le mie, poi il mondo si oscura e tutto si fa silenzioso.

**FINE**


End file.
